The present invention relates to a portable apparatus, and more particularly, to a portable apparatus having a keyboard, a display and a printer.
Recently, more and more portable devices, such as portable computers and portable word processors, are used since they are convenient and useful.
A portable computer has such a structure as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,456. That is, it comprises a main body, a keyboard located in the front part of the main body, and a large flat-panel display rotatably connected to the keyboard by a hinge mechanism. When the portable computer is taken from one place to another, the flat-panel display is closed, thereby covering the keyboard. When an operator wishes to use the portable computer, the flat-panel display is lifted up to expose the keyboard.
Conventional portable computers are not provided with a printer. To print the data processed in the computer, the computer must be connected to a printer by means of a connector. The data cannot be printed in a place where a printer is not available.